Too Far
by Klink
Summary: This is of Cloud when he was in Soldier....it shows what he does when he gets mad....


He crouched low, the only identity of who he was were his glowing green/blue eyes.  
He had to prove himself to them, had to show them he was tough enough and good enough.  
  
They'd teased him, and mocked him....and pushed him to this point.  
  
And now....here he was, crouched outside the building where the rifles were kept. Ready to break in and.....do what?  
  
He sat back, removing the helmet and allowing his golden hair to appear, matted down by the helmet, drooping into his mako-eyes.  
  
'What are you going to do? You break into the place where all the guns are and do what? Fuck up your chances by going on a killing spree?' He groaned, tilting his head back until he smacked his head against the little fench thing to protect the careless from falling off.  
  
'Okay....so killing 'em all is out of the question. But what else can I do?'  
  
His hand balled into a tight fist, and his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He was so tired of being called a runt, a twerp...and mocking him about Tifa....  
  
"Tifa?" he could remember the insult so clearly. The insult that had pushed him too far. "She the girl you joined to impress?" said the head bully.  
  
"Well...um....yeah." he muttered. They'd been cleaning their rifles.  
  
"So you planning on marrying her?" he should have known there was more to it than their being nice!  
  
"Well...I don't know. Maybe...." he muttered, putting aside the clean barrel.  
  
"Hmmm...Tifa eh? Tifa...Tifa." one of the lackies toned in, rubbing his chin long enough. "I've heard of her....she's a good lay! Got legs up to here....hair down to there....and a cu..."  
  
"Shut-up!" Cloud had grabbed his cleaned barrel and lunged at the other, ready to swing at him.  
  
"What is going on here?" the shout came out, and everyone jumped to their feet, except for Cloud, who had the insultor by the front of his shirt, barrell frozen above his head.  
  
Terror in his eyes, as Sephiroth glided through the men, who stared blindly ahead.  
  
He stopped in front of Cloud, still poised to brain the bastard at his hand.  
  
"Release him!" it was an order, an order from the legendary Sephiroth.  
  
Cloud could do nothing but obey. The fella scooted out from under him.  
  
"I....I'm sorry...s...Sir! He insulted someone near to..." Cloud had begun to scramble to his feet, but was brought low by the harsh kick from Sephiroth.  
  
"Stay there worm!" Sephiroth hissed, and pulled out his blade. Cloud squeezed his eyes shut. He wouldn't cry....he wouldn't beg....he wouldn't...  
  
He felt cool air over his head, and stayed poised there. He was going to piss himself if Sephiroth didn't kill him soon, and that would be the salt on the wound.  
  
But instead Sephiroth walked away.  
  
"Woooo! Cloudy got shaved by Super Sephiroth!" one of the rookies exclaimed, rushing over and picking up some of Cloud's hair.  
  
He'd been trying to grow it! So that it could be like Sephiroth's!  
  
"Damn....damn! You're all going to fucking pay!" Cloud had exclaimed, surging to his feet and storming out.  
  
And now here he was, a bag slung over his shoulder, about to break in.  
  
He'd had two plans in mind. One to kill them all while they slept....or the second one that would be more humiliating.  
  
He wanted to humiliate them! Damn he'd make them all pay!  
  
He easily scaled the wall and came down, poised on the window ledge. He'd made sure the window had been unlocked....and thankfully it was warm enough outside that the janitors had decided not to lock it.  
  
In he crept, and within a few hours he was out....leaving through the door, grinning to himself.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"And whoever did this will pay, be sure men!" Sephiroth marched along the lines, trying not to snicker or smile at the redness of the faces of the ShinRa grunts before him.  
  
ShinRa grunts with stickers all over them of Unicorns and smily faces and sayings like 'Let's Go'....  
  
Stickers that he'd watched the blond haired boy purchase the day before....for a girl named 'Tifa'.  
  
Now the men, preparing to present to the head of ShinRa all had 'personalized' guns....only one gun remained untouched, free of the silly, shiny stickers.  
  
Sephiroth marched off, ducking his head, his silver locked hiding his face.  
  
But really....he couldn't keep it in forever. Rounding the corner he leaned against the wall, laughing at the sight of those men. A few even had stickers on their helmets, some reading "Hot Lips" another said "Kiss me, I'm a Virgin"....an insult on top of injury.  
  
There was even one with a bullseye sticker sewed onto his vest.  
  
He leaned against the wall, enjoying the solitude of the laugh. He'd never seen such a well planned and thought out attack. Psychological Warfare was...funny....at times.  



End file.
